


Our Future

by AceyEnn



Series: Pearlmethystbomb 2.0 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Defining the Relationship, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Weddings, mostly fluff partially angst, pearlmethystbomb, the non-pearlmethyst ships are all minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steven and Connie's wedding, Pearl and Amethyst take some time to talk about what the hell they actually are.</p>
<p>Written for Pearlmethystbomb 2.0.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Future

In her ten-thousand-year life, Pearl had attended precisely three weddings.

 

Marriage was never really a  _ thing _ for Gems. It was a purely human custom, and one Pearl had always found a bit baffling--although to be fair, she found most human customs baffling.

 

And then Rose had told her she and Greg were engaged. It was a simple ceremony, one Pearl attended only because she felt she had to, one she spent cringing and averting her eyes. It felt to her like an abandonment; if she wasn’t Rose’s anymore, what  _ was _ she? 

 

She still didn’t know why, when asked if anyone had any objections to the union, she didn’t speak up. What she  _ did _ know was that she hated weddings. If some ceremony could take Rose Quartz away from her...well, she wasn’t going to stand for that.

 

Years later, Steven had insisted on a wedding for Ruby and Sapphire. Pearl had shuddered at the thought, but as far as she was concerned, it was just a silly game. It wasn’t like a fourteen-year-old kid held any legal or religious power, after all--and given the overall silliness of the event, she didn’t take it too seriously.

 

(Garnet did, and still wore two cheap little jelly rings on her left ring finger--one blue, one red.)

 

She’d just attended her third, and she had to admit, it made her warm up to the whole “marriage” thing somewhat.

 

Steven and Connie’s wedding had been genuinely beautiful, if a bit ridiculous in places (Peridot, they learned too late, was a bit ill-suited for the role of flower girl). They both looked so genuinely  _ happy _ \--and if Steven was happy, that could only be a good thing. 

 

She’d even found her role as Connie’s maid of honor enjoyable, in an odd way. It was, from what Steven had explained, a sign that Connie respected and loved her, and Pearl couldn’t say that she wasn’t proud of that.

 

\---

 

And now she was back at home. Connie and Steven, exhausted, had fallen asleep in Steven’s-- _ their _ \--bed within half an hour of their arrival at the beach house; an equally tired Greg had conked out on the couch. Peridot had gone off to her room to recharge as well. 

 

Garnet, on the other hand, seemed to have been invigorated by the whole thing. “It’s date night for Ruby and Sapphire,” she’d declared with a smile, before leaving for the boardwalk.

 

So it was just Pearl and Amethyst, really. 

 

Amethyst...Pearl wasn’t sure exactly what she and Amethyst were nowadays. They’d grown so close, in a way Pearl never would’ve expected, and sometimes she’d feel a little pang in her chest when she looked at the smaller Gem. The same kind of feeling she’d had around Rose, and it seemed to grow stronger every day.

 

And Amethyst seemed to return the affection.

 

They’d settled into a routine of sorts, cuddling, kissing, even...well, they’d only tried  _ that _ once, and Pearl had backed out at the last minute. She was just too nervous, too concerned about baring her body to Amethyst. (That said, she couldn’t deny that the sight of Amethyst’s own naked body had stirred  _ something _ in her.) And it all felt right, somehow. Weird, but  _ right. _

 

“Let’s go to my room,” Amethyst suggested. Pearl nodded--best not to wake the newlyweds, or Greg for that matter. 

 

There was a small corner of Amethyst’s room that she’d taken to keeping clean, entirely for Pearl’s benefit--just a couch, a bed, a bookshelf, and a TV, all placed on a surprisingly clean makeshift rug (hastily sewn-together carpet remnants, but it worked). Pearl appreciated it greatly, and had told Amethyst as much.

 

(“Eh, I know you’re a huge neat freak,” Amethyst had replied with a shrug. “How else was I gonna get you to actually hang out with me in here?”)

 

Amethyst groaned as they walked up to their corner. “Ugh, this dress is  _ so _ uncomfortable,” she sighed, tearing it off--quite literally--and tossing it off to the side. “Uh. I’ll put that away in the morning, P. I’m just feelin’  _ way _ too lazy to actually...do anything.”

 

Pearl was too focused on Amethyst’s state of near-total undress to complain. She’d switched out her usual sports bra for a strapless one, Pearl noted. It made sense, given the cut of the dress, but…

 

“Pearl, you’re staring at my tits.”

 

Pearl cocked her head up. “What? No, no, I was just...that’s not what you usually wear, that’s all.”

 

Amethyst snorted. “Yeah, okay, but you were also  _ totally _ staring at my tits.”

 

“Uh…”

 

“ _ Relax _ , P. It’s not like I mind.” Amethyst was blushing slightly, a nervous smile on her face. “You’re allowed to see my boobs, that’s a thing girlfriends are allowed to do.”

 

A blush came to Pearl’s face as well. “...Is that what we are?”

 

“I...I think so? I kinda assumed, but...ugh, I should’ve actually  _ asked _ first. I don’t even know if you like me like  _ that _ . Forget it. Forget I said anything.”

 

“No!” Pearl exclaimed, blush growing heavier. “I just meant...I didn’t realize  _ you _ felt that way about  _ me. _ ” 

 

“‘Course I do. Have for a pretty long time now.” Amethyst shook her head. “I thought it was pretty obvious.”

 

Pearl took Amethyst by the shoulders and kissed her. “I think I feel that way too.”

 

\---

 

They just lay on the bed for some time, both half-nude, cuddled up against each other. 

 

“So you’re completely serious about us being a, uh, thing,” Pearl finally murmured.

 

“Yeah. Are you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

There was a long silence, and then Pearl asked, “So...do you think we’ll ever get married, Amethyst?”

 

“Uh. Wow, that was kinda sudden, P. Maybe? I dunno.”

 

“Eh, it’d be a long ways off anyway. I don’t know either, really.” She pulled Amethyst closer, letting her rest her head in the crook of Pearl’s neck. “But I’m not sure we should really be too focused on the distant future right now. We’ve got forever to do that.”

 

“So we’re focusing entirely on the present, huh?”

 

“I suppose so, yes.”

 

“Well,” Amethyst said, smirking, “would now be a good time to watch a movie together, then?”

 

Pearl grinned. “I think it would.”


End file.
